Trials of the Mirwood Ranger
The Trials of the Mirwood Ranger are a series of tasks and feats that a Ranger Apprentice of the Ranger Order of Mirwood must complete before being accepted as a Ranger. They were drafted by Dame Piper Cohen, then revised by Sir Thomas Reignsford before being completely redrafted again by Ranger-Lady Caiterina Stonewall. Core Requirements for Ranger Apprenticeship In order to seek training as a Ranger Apprentice, the person must: *Be of good standing within the First Regiment. *Hold the rank of Private or higher. *Be of good moral character and practice. *Must have respect for nature and its laws. *Be fit to undergo intense physical and mental training. *Must renounce ties to other intelligence agencies (e.g. Stormwind Intelligence, S1:7, etc.). *Be willing to endure and pass the Trials of the Mirwood Ranger. *Must be willing to keep the secrets of the Ranger Order of Mirwood. Failure to Complete the Trials If at any point the Ranger Apprentice fails to complete any part of their training or requests to discontinue their training, the apprentice in question will be dropped from the course with no questions asked. If a former apprentice wishes to undertake the Trials of the Mirwood Ranger again at some point later in the future, he or she must start again from the Trial of the Tracker. =The Trials of the Mirwood Ranger= ---- In addition to having knowledge of and abiding by the Code of Ethics, the candidate must be willing and able to undertake the Trials of the Mirwood Ranger, which consists of four Rites that each apprentice must complete and master. Each trial constitutes a major portion of what the Order expects from its members. It is the Apprentice's duty to learn as much as he or she can from their respective mentors so that the apprentice will be able to confidently pass the Rites. After the completion of a Rite, an apprentice is considered to have mastered that portion of their training and will be eligible to move onto the next. Upon completing all of the Rites, and if deemed worthy enough after thorough evaluation from his or her mentor, the apprentice will be inducted as a full member of the Ranger Order of Mirwood. The Trial of the Tracker The first trial of an apprentice is one that tests both stealth and tracking. A target is assigned and the apprentice is challenged to track their quarry through whatever environment is present. The target must be located in such a way that its identity can be visually confirmed by the attending mentor. Once confirmation is achieved, the apprentice will be instructed to attempt a 'tag' by physically touching the target or removing an item from their possession. A successful tag ends the trial. The Trial of the Watcher The second trial of the apprentice will test their abilities in the skills of reconnaisance and information operations. They will be tasked with observing a hostile target(s) and obtaining information that may aid in any future missions. While not exclusive to the trial, combat may be an element and the apprentice should take care to prepare themselves for such any likelihoods. Successful retrieval of relevant information will mark the completion of the trial. The Trial of the Guardian The third trial of an apprentice will test their dedication and ability to serve as a guardian of Westridge and of the greater Kingdom of Stormwind. The exact details of the trial will vary, depending on the circumstances of the realm, but must involve a show of skill, fortitude, and willingness to complete a multi-objective mission or campaign. Should the apprentice be deemed an asset towards the execution of objectives by both their mentor and the acting commander, they will be considered as having completed their trial. The Rite of the Ranger Upon successful completion of all trials, the Mentor will proclaim the Apprentice as a full-fledged Ranger in front of his/her peers and inform the Duke of Westridge of the same. A ceremony will then be held in honor in which the new Ranger will be presented their new vestments and be given the bronze oak leaf pin that signifies their membership within the Order. Category:Ranger Order of Mirwood Category:Documents Category:Rangers Category:The First Regiment